Super Zeroes
Super Zeroes is the nineteenth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the nineteenth episode overall. Synopsis Grojband becomes a band of superheroes that play at kids birthday parties, but they don't play any music at all after they become famous as superheroes. Trina tries to outsmart them that they are just a band that she hates and tells them that these zeroes are not heroes. Plot The episode begins with Kin and Kon sitting on the couch playing I spy while Laney watches. Kon says that he spies something that is Kin. Kin flatly asks if it's him which shocks Kon as to how the got the answer so quickly. Laney rolls her eyes at this. Corey them comes into the garage with the sounds of excited screams behind him. Corey asks the rest of the band what it would be like if those screams were for them. Excited, the three of them all ask if it really is for them with enthusiastic grins on their faces and brightly shining eyes of joy to which Corey replies that it's actually not for them, dropping all of their spirits. Corey says that those are the screams of a bunch of little kids at a birthday party and he says that they might be able to get screaming fans if they start performing at little kid's birthday parties. The rest of the band looks to be rather put off by the idea of this. Kon then comes up and says that normally, he loves every idea that Corey has, but then changes his misleading sentence by saying that this time is no exception. Kin also proves to love this idea. Corey then thinks of what they could use as a gimmick. He suggests clowns, cowboys, or something with tails. Laney then tells him that maybe instead of any of those things, they could simply be a garage band but none of the other members of the band can see themselves being a garage band, despite the fact that they already are. Nick Mallory is hosting a birthday party for his little brother Mick Mallory at his house and Trina is with him, flirting with him. There's a clown at the party for entertainment but Mick Mallory feels as though he's not good enough. Just then, Grojband unexpectedly appears in a cloud of pink smog while Corey narrates everything. The kids at the party all watch in awe as they see Grojband dramatically debut an introduce themselves as The Justice Band. Grojband is dressed up like a team of superheroes and they pass themselves off as real ones too. The kids cheer for The Justice Band, much to the clown's jealousy. The first to introduce himself is Kin who is going as a superhero named Screecules, the ancient god of feedback. Screecules takes out an amplifier attached to a stick to make the loud screeching sound of static, blast the children at the party. Although it was loud, annoying, and shattered a lot of glass objects, the children cheer for him. Kon introduces himself as Beat Bot, a superhero who farts evil a hundred times per second. Beat Bot plays, the drums which rattles all of the kids at the party to which they cheer. Next to introduce herself is Laney, introducing herself as Livewire. She labels herself as "A sassy ninja you don't want to tangle with" as she takes out a star-shaped bass guitar and launches the strings out which grabs a kid's soda can out of his hands and takes it from him. Corey grabs the soda and introduces himself as Front Man and simply describes himself saying "I boss these guys around." Mick Mallory says that he loves The Justice Band and hires them for the party and tells the clown to leave. Trina throws her arms out, grabs Corey and pulls her up to herself growling in rage. Corey looks at her with a very normal face and asks her in a funny way "Greetings citizen, what evil befouls you?" Trina screams in fury at him, telling him that she does not want him ruining the party that Nick made and that she went through a lot of work putting it together. The screen then cuts to Mina, who is blowing up a bouncy castle only with her mouth. The bouncy castle is almost entirely inflated and Mina is almost entirely out of breath. Her face is red and sweating and she is gasping for air. She then works up enough breath to ask Trina if she can use a pump. Trina ignores her and demands that Corey and his band leave the party immediately. However, Corey can't leave because all the kids at the party really love Front Man. The kids all form a crowd and start carrying him on a wave. Corey bids Trina adieu as they throw him onto the bouncy castle. The impact of Corey on the bouncy castle forces all the air out of it and into Mina's mouth, inflating her face and making it blast out her mouth, launching her back on a trail of hot steaming air and burning her face with pain as she smashes straight into the birthday cake. Trina gets mad at Mina for doing that and lashes out at Mina because now she has to go through all the work of making her make another cake and making her destroy Corey. Mina, regaining consciousness, tells Trina that destroying Corey won't be too easy while he's Front Man because kids love superheroes. The screen then shows the kids all screaming in joy and playing around with the members of The Justice Band and likely seeing them as real superheroes. Trina gets the idea to prove to the kids that they're not real superheroes, ruining their title as The Justice Band. She plans to make some real danger happen and she comes up with throwing Mina's pet cat up a tree. Later at the party, Mick Mallory introduces The Justice Band to the audience as the entertainment. Front Man is about to go up on stage and sing until Livewire reminds him that they don't have lyrics. Frontman tells her that everything is going to be fine because making Trina go into Diary Mode is only a hop and a skip away. Just then, they hear Trina calling out for help because Mina's cat is stuck in a tree. Trina, Mina, and Mina's cat Dr. Purr are all standing by the tree. However, Dr. Purr isn't even in the tree which doesn't fail to raise concern and question within the band as Sceeculees says "What kitty?" Trina becomes angered and then she grabs Dr. Purr straight out of Mina's hands and throws not only him but also Mina straight up into the tree. The kids all get scared, but they keep them hope in The Justice Band, knowing that they will save them. The band is worried because they didn't plan this and don't exactly know what to do. They try to keep themselves in hand, knowing that these are just little kids watching them, but this all changes one Chance Happening appears in their very backyard, doing a news report on them. So, then, Frontman orders Livewire to use her ninja guitar on the tree. Livewire stands around doing nothing for a few seconds before she realizes that he was talking to her. Likely, because she wasn't used to her new superhero name and then she sprung into the air and swung her bass guitar and then the electric strings flew out and grabbed onto the tree branch that Dr. Purr and Mina were hanging on. The entire band all grabbed a hold of Laney's bass guitar and they all pulled, making the tree start to bend down to the ground where Mina could easily step off, carrying Dr. Purr with her. However, the branch snapped, launching them both straight into the air. Dr. Purr came plummeting down, screaming and flailing in fear and then he landed right on Trina's head where he attacked her, clawing her face and ripping out all her hair. After some time doing this, Dr. Purr calmed down and jumped off of Trina and landed safely in Frontman's arms and happily rested there without hassle. Frontman just lifted him up in the air announcing "The kitty's okay!" and so everyone at the party cheered. Chance Happening announced how good they did at saving the day on the news, and then Kin came up with a flashlight and advertised a Justice Band signal. He turned it on and it projected a spotlight with a symbol of a music note inside of a bolt of lightning in the sky. A bird flew into the light and it burned his feathers off and he dropped from the sky in flames. After this, with great pride, Frontman officially declared themselves as The Justice Band. Later, the Justice Band signal was seen shining in the sky again and a girl was heard screaming for help from them. The Justice Band busted through the gates of the yard to save the day, only to find out that all that really happened was the clown was tied up in a bunch of balloons. With disappointment and without enthusiasm, Frontman took out his pick and popped all the balloons, freeing the clown. The kids all cheered and Chance Happening revealed herself to have been there the whole time, and announced what they did and how amazing it was. Later, there was another Justice Band signal and the band sprung into action and appeared at a play place where all that was happening was a kid was stuck in the ball pit. Livewire was disappointed and so she released the electric strings from her guitar and grabbed the hand of the distressed kid and pulled him out of there. Frontman helped her by grabbing him by the head and saving him. Chance Happening appeared there too and described this as "Another child being saved from the deep." Confused, Screecules stood in the ball pit, looked around and then questionably asked "Deep?". Finally, they received yet another Justice Band signal from a crying little boy who dropped his ice cream. The tired band walked up to them and Frontman picked up his ice cream and gave it back to him. Chance Happening and the camera crew quickly rushed up and then Chance announced that she must have missed a lot, but whatever must have happened was truly an amazing job done by The Justice Band. Livewire pulled Frontman aside and decided to talk to him as Corey and Laney. Laney told Corey that she was tired of having to "save the day" when there was no real danger. Kin and Kon joined in, telling him that they haven't even been able to play any music either and that The Justice Band was being labelled only as a team of superheroes and that everyone was forgetting that they were also a band. Corey denied this, but just then, a news report by Chance Happening came on, announcing them only as a team of superheroes and said "Saving the day is truly what they're all about." Trina is in her room watching the news report on her computer and hears Chance talking all about The Justice Band. She gets so angry at it, that she tears the computer in half and screams in rage at the top of her lungs. Trina storms into her closet and explain to Mina, her plan on revealing The Justice Band to just be a normal band of people who can't save the day. She makes herself a costume and becomes a villain named Stiletto. If she is able to cause a real crime, The Justice Band will be powerless and they will have to reveal the truth that they're not real superheroes. The band gets another signal and they are exhausted. They tiredly walk over to take care of the problem as they complain that they have not been doing any playing music and have only been "saving the world". It turns out that they were called over to Mayor Mellow's place for his birthday party where they would finally play music to celebrate. They are glad to finally be doing this, but just then, Stiletto appears and threatens an attack upon the city. She has Mina tied to the needle on top of Peaceville Hall during a thunderstorm and she dares The Justice Band to save her. The Justice Band plans on saving her and they get an idea. Beat Bot pushes out a trampoline and the other three stack themselves up on there. Beat Bot takes out his giant mallets and slams the trampoline, bouncing the trio up on top of Peaceville Hall. Beat Bot easily follows simply by jumping on the trampoline. His weight is enough to bounce him all the way up there in just one move. Screecules and Livewire land on the platform along with Stiletto while Front Man lands on the roof with Mina. It was not until just then when Front Man realized who she really was, much to his surprise. Screecules and Livewire attack Stiletto. Screecules uses his feedback wand of death on her and it raptures her eardrums with a painful sound wave. Livewire bounces up and she swings her bass guitar, releasing her strings from the bass which snatch onto the needle and wrap around it after Front Man had untied Mina. She tosses down the body of the bass itself and it smashes headfirst into the ground Mina doesn't really have any other choice than this, so she gets up on the electric strings and she surfs down to the bottom, technically and officially making The Justice Band save the day. Stiletto becomes so furious about this, she jets right up into the air and pounces like a cat. She slices the strings apart and Mina falls to the ground, busting her head open. Trina growls and ear piercingly snarls at Front Man and then violently grabs him around the neck and screams at him. Stiletto has horribly revealed herself to be more powerful than Front Man. She takes out her claws and cuts Livewire's bass strings. She swings out to claw his face to attack him, but just as she is just about to do it, a giant bolt of lightning blasts down from the cloud and shocks Stiletto. It makes her rattle and shake in fury and pain as well as releasing Front Man from her grasp. After Stiletto's horrible shock, she drops backwards upon the needle which breaks and tips over, carrying her down with it. Stiletto's cape gets caught on the end on the needle and the needle tips down upon the streets, peering her out over the city, where she is dangling at her certain doom, tons of feet above the city grounds. Although she knows for a fact that she will die from this, she is extremely happy with this because she knows that if she falls, The Justice Band will not have saved her and she will have ruined their reputation. Her cape tears and she drops from the sky, cheering at the top of her lungs because she's about to hit the floor, but just then, Front Man calls out to Beat Bot and tells him to push the trampoline. Beat Bot quickly pushed the trampoline into the pathway of Stiletto's drop to the ground, and she bounces off of the trampoline and rebounds into the trashcan, remaining safe and alive and making The Justice Band once again save the day. All of the audience, including Mina, cheer for the band. Stiletto is furious that she survived and so she rages out and tears apart her costume, not even caring about her secret identity. She gets so angry, she goes into Diary Mode. Afterwards, Front Man grabs her diary and the band finally plays a song. The band plays a song about being superheroes and the audience cheers for them as they do. During the song, The Justice Band reveals themselves to really be Grojband and they tell all of Peaceville that they're not really heroes, much to the utter shock of all of their fans. After that, the crowd realizes how amazing they really are and they cheer at the tops of their lungs for them. Chance Happening does one last news report on them and she finally understands who and what they really are and is overjoyed to know this. After this, the band jumps down from the building, lands on the trampoline and gets right on down on the ground where Mayor Mellow happily congratulates them. Then, he offers them a paying job as heroes. Corey turns this down because he learned something today. A spotlight shines on him and he goes off telling the moral he learned. He had learned that being a hero is not about earning money, but about saving people's lives and solving people's problems and that's all that matters and is what makes you a true hero. Kin then comes out and tells him that he made $600 off of selling flashlights. Corey then denies everything he just said and decided that they will do that. Corey then closes the garage door, ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin (also as Front Man) *Laney Penn (also as Livewire) *Kin Kujira (also as Screecules) *Kon Kujira (also as Beat Bot) *Trina Riffin (also as Stiletto) *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Chance Happening Minor Roles *Mick Mallory *Mayor Mellow *Dr. Purr *Party Danimal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Cameron Buttons *Claire Root Songs *We're not Heroes Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "Super Heroes". *This episode debuted Mina's cat Dr. Purr. His name, however, was not mentioned anywhere in the episode and it wasn't until the episode Kon-Fusion where his name was first explicitly spoken. *Corey is allergic to cats. However, he was able to save Dr. Purr from the tree without having any allergic reaction. This may be due to Dr. Purr being a dander less cat, though it doesn't explain why Corey didn't remember his allergy. *The name of Corey's superhero identity was "Front Man". This is where Corey's nickname of the same name first originated from. Cultural References *One of the things that Corey suggested they dress up as to entertain kids was "Something with tails." When he said this, he was dressed as a purple Pikachu from Pokémon, complete with pointy ears, lightning bolt-shaped tail, cheek spots, and large anime eyes. There's also a picture of Corey in a normal Pikachu costume. *The Justice Band signal is a parody of the Bat-Signal. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Without Character Focus